Hope and Harmony
by BrokenRecord180
Summary: As Twilight and her friends lose touch with their elements, Equestria falls into chaos once again. Will the ponies be able to restore their friendship in time to save their world?
1. Friendship is Time Travel

Twilight had been studying all day. She usually studies all day, but this day was different. She had took the scroll of time travel that Swirlstar the Breaded had used from Princess Digestia's library and was making a longer time spell. She wanted to go back to when humans lived and study them because the pony biologists didn't have much infromation on the race of humanity. Twilight though of it as being her fathful duties as the princess' most perfect sunflower retina, and smiled at her own determination.

"Twilght, you've been studing so much today! You should go socialize with friends and such matters can be withheld at the time being." Spike the green dragon pet instanced.

"No Spike, these are of important matters, I must recive this incantation so as to learn what we do not know of the worldly beings. SPIKE you must understand these needs!" Twilight imploded in such vulnerability.

"Fine, Twilight. But, just know you will eventually go deaf from such spell reading, to be sure." Sipke worded cautionly before rolling away into the kitchen area with great multitude.

"What a stupid reptilian monster he is. Hatching him was a huge mistake, it's so sad." Twilght mumbled to herself looking back at the anchient scroll. She tensed up her horn and grunted loudly. Sparks flew from her horn and hit Spike all the way in the kitchen.

"OW! Twilight what the butt?" Spike grumped about like a little wuss.

"Man up! I can't baby you forever!" Twilight shouted at the ugly dragon.

"Just you wait... one day..." Spike muttered.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Twilight said hovereing angrily over the baby dragon, her eyes were burning a powerful white.

"Nothing." Spike said, internally crying.

Twilight smiled in satisfaction as she walked back to her books and scrolls, continuing to read. The minutes rolled into hours and eventually Twilight heard a knock on the door. She got up and went to the door. She answered the door.

"SUPRISE!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed in overbearing and annoying enthusiasm.

"Oh sweet Digestia why-"

"I hadn't seen you ALL DAY, so I decided to come over and say HI because you're my friend and I love friends. I think friendship is great and magic, too!" Pinkie shouted in Twilight's purple face.

"That's cool but I'm busy, so-"

"OH WOW BOOKS!" Pinkie pushed over Twilight and ran over to Twilight's books, pushing her face intrudingly into them.

"OW." Twilight said. "Pinkie those are private you rude pony."

Rainbow Dash suddenly flew into the tree house, crashing into a just organized shelf of books, knocking them all over. Rarity and Fluttershy followed in, applauding Rainbow's massive crash.

"Wow, a new record! You destroyed Twilights book shelf in 5.6 seconds this time." Fluttershy claimed excitedly as a bundle of butterflies flew out of her giant pink mane and into the house.

"Damn it all!" Twilight exclaimed, throwing her scroll on the ground. "This is why I never go out anymore!"

"Oh darling!" Rarity piped in her annoying voice. "You look like you haven't slept in days. You need a make over!" Rarity laughed maniacally as she pulled mascara and cherry lip gloss from out of her mane with her magic unicorn powers.

"NO. DAMMIT RARITY." Twilight said as she locked herself in her closet. "Go away, all of you."

"Fine!" Rarity huffed like the brat she was. "Rainbow Dash, I'm giving you a make over."

"NOPE." Rainbow stated as she flew up out of the pile of forever-damaged books. "NOPE. NOPE. NOOOPE."

"God, why are you all being so unfashionable today!" Rarity cried in frustration.

Pinkie Pie finished reading Twilight's scrolls and looked up.

"Why do you want to travel through time Twilight?" The obnoxiously pink pony asked.

"I want to study the ancient human civilizations and learn, unlike you dense dumbells." Twilight grumped from inside the closet, still mad at her idiot friends.

"Um... Twilight... that sounds um... very dangerous... um..." Fluttershy quietly murmured as a ferret poked it's head out of her tail.

"Well no shit Fluttershy! All science is dangerous, but you're too busy being a pansy all the time to know that!" Twilight rudely shouted.

Fluttershy cried.

Suddenly Applejack was there too, but no one noticed. Rarity then began looking through Twilight's personal things in a very nosy manner and Rainbow Dash had begun following Spike, begging him to let her use him as a punching bag. Pinkie Pie had made a cake somehow.

"Twilight, dear. You've been in that closet too long. Come out already." Rarity scoffed impatiently.

"NO."

"I made a cake! We can have a coming out of the closet party, wheeee!" Pinke squeeled.

"NO. I'm not coming out."

"Just come out of the closet already!" Rainbow Dash demanded.

"I can't hear you." Twilight yelled as she began listening to Maretallica and Panic at the Discord on her Zune.

"Ah remember when ah was in mah closet..." Applejack reminisced being stuck in her closet. "But Rainbow Dash helped me come out!"

"Cause I'm awesome!" The egotistical rainbow pony chimed in. "I broke that closet door down with my sheer, brute, sexy force!"

"OKAY. I'll come out, just shut up already Applejack!" Twilight then teleported out of her closet with pony magic.

Twilight was then greeted with a cake to the face. Pinkie Pie giggled as she began throwing cake in all directions getting cake and frosting all over Twilight's books and scrolls. Fluttershy hid in a corner with Spike becasue she had a frosting phobia. Rarity began to cry because she got cake in her mane, and she has to shower five times to get it all out.

"PINKIE. I SWEAR TO DIGESTIA." Twilight seethed as cake boiled off her red face. "I WILL MAKE YOUR DEATH LOOK LIKE AN ACCIDENT."

The pink pony giggled and began licking the cake off of Twilight's things, only making things worse as Rainbow Dash began tossing Owlicious like a football at Applejack. Applejack got hit in her head and was knocked unconcious, but no one really did anything about it.

"Yeah! That's the third time I've knocked someone unconcious today! I'm so cool." Rainbow Dash said to nopony as she punted Owlicious out the open front door.

Twilight began to read the scroll again after wiping all the frosting off of it, purposely ignoring all the chaos her friends were causing behind her. Fluttershy began ripping pages out of Twilights books and using them as makeshift armor to prevent the frosting from touching her innocent, yellow body. Rarity began giving an extreme make over to Spike who had fallen asleep, she had a crazed look in her eyes as she did so. Pinkie Pie had somehow obtained balloons and preceded to suck the helium out of them, making her voice even MORE squeaky, high-pitched, and annoying.

"Wheeeeeeee! WOW, I sound silly. Even more silly than how Iusuallysound,sothatsEXTRAsilly. Isn'tthissofantastic? Ican'teven-" Pinkie's rant was interrupted by Fluttershy giving her a strong buck to the face.

"Thank Digestia." Fluttershy said to herself as she stared at the stunned pony on the ground.

Pinkie Pie quickly recovered and began sucking the helium rapidly out of the balloons until she began to inflate. She had sucked so much helium, she was now a giant horse balloon bouncing and bumping into shelves all over the library.

"Pinkie don't do that, you know I have an inflation fetish!" Rainbow said as she began to sweat rapidly, staring at Pinkie's sexy, round, beach ball-shaped, body.

"OKAY." Twilight stated loudly, trying to shut everyone up. "I think I can do the spell now. I can finally go back in time, and get away from all of you!" She laughed in an unhealthy matter as loose hairs began to spring out from her tidy mane.

Twilight lowered her head and grunted adruptly and loudly, her horn began to glow and sparks flew out. She tensed up even more, reciting the spell in her head. Then, suddenly Pinkie jumped and grabbed Twilight around the waist.

"Take me with you!" She cried.

Suddenly all the ponies grabbed onto Twilight, even the unconcious Applejack was touching her somehow, and by the time Twilight realized it, it was too late. They were being transported through the universal warp hole of time and space. They began twisting and distorting through the realms of time and paradoxal stuff. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Twilight released the spell and all the ponies fell into a black abyss.

When Twilight had awoken, she was greeted by a bunch of startled humans in robes, staring at her. She got up excitedly.

"Hello! Do not worry my good friends, my name is-"

"SPAWN OF LUCIFER!" One of the crowd members screeched loudly like a bald eagle.

"YOU HAVE BEEN SENT BY THE DEVIL HIMSELF!"

"A TALKING CREATURE OF GOD? WHAT SINLY ABOMNATION IS THIS?"

"What is this I don't even-"

"Devil child, Devil child, DEVIL CHAAAAAYLD!" A random black woman whooped, as she splashed holy water on the purple pony.

"DEMON! DEEEEEMON!" A huge pregnant women hollared from the back of the crowd.

The crowds cries became more menacing as they enclosed around the cartoon pony.

_Oh wow._ Twilight thought. _Looks like I got myself in another sticky situation!_

_*studio audience laughter*_

_**We'll be right back after these messages!**_


	2. Rarity's Midnight Adventure

Rarity walked into the dim and dark bar, lit up by a few Colts-Lite glow signs and such. She walked up to the pony bar and ordered a marehito from the bartender, who was looking sexy-fine in the dim lighting. She noticed a weird-looking horse staring at her with bizarrish infatuation. He was wearing a fedora and shades even though it was already really dark, what a weird pony.

What a weird pony, Rarity thought. He keeps looking at me, but I'm not suprised. I'm looking hot as hell tonight, I got my sparkle gloss and fave dress on!

Rarity ignored the weird pony cause she wanted to play hard to get.

"Hey I happen to notice your sparkle lip gloss." Said the pony in the fedoora. "It looks skank as hell."

"Oh my Digestia thanks you." Waddled Raritits."I've been waiting for someone to say that about its whorishness."

The bartender was listening to the convo like a rude little butt. But, Rarity had her drink and so it was whatever. Rarity continued to stare at the pony with sudden lust and ego-filled power love.

"Wanna go back to my place?" Rarity asked, her eyes giving a sexy look as she batted them a million times.

"Hell YES I DO." THe other pony escalated. So they both left the bar without paying for their drinks which really PO'd the bartender.

So they went to carosel botique, whcih is Rarity's house by the way, in case you didn't know. It's where Rarity lives, I bet she sleeps with her dresses and has one night stands with them but they are still in her house so she always has to see them everyday and is filled with wretched guilt, but I digress. The two ponys tumble drunkly into Rarity's house, and they are feeling all saucy and hot, like doritos.

Rarity says to the pony that shes into really kinky shit so the go upstairs and raRITY pours choco;ate syruo allover the pony and then plays Nicki Marenaj in the backround.

"Oh yeah that's hot" Said the ponyy with shades on.

"SHUT YOUR WHORE MOUTH" Rarity yelled as she put on a sexy police officer outfit, and poured Flamin' Hot Cheetos all over the pony.

She then procceded to belly flop onto the bed and rolled around to crush the cheetos, making the bed covered in chocolate syrup and cheeto dust.

"YOU'RE UNDER ARRSET!" Rarity walooped.

"What for, baby?" The other pony who was obviously turned on asked.

"FOR THE MURDER OF SWEETIE BELL" Then RARITY CREYED as she threw sweetie bell's decapitated head onto the bed.

"OH jesus, what the HELL?" The anon pony scrambled out of the bed.

Rarity sobbed viciously as she stared at her sisters head which was half missing and covered with maggots and brain goo.

"I did it." She admitted in great terror. "And now you know..." She turned to the pony who was inching towards the door/

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE" She yelled, locking the door with magic unicorn power.

The fedora pony began to tremble in fear as Rarity moved closer to them with an insane look in her face and chocolate syrup dripping of her fake police badge.

"You crazy hooker!" The anon pony creyed, "I hate you, Rarity! WHy did you have to do such a crime for! I hope your happy, you slut butt."

"Wait, only one pony I know calls me slut butt." Rarity pondered to the mysterious coincedence.

She took off the pony's shades and fedora and gasped.

It was

Fluttershy!

"Oh DIGESTIA WHY?" Rarity cried.

"I'm sorry, its just you're so sexy! I couldn't help myself!" Fluttershy whimpered in squeaky annoyingness. "And now I confused!" Fluttershy creyed, again.

Just then, Rarity pulled Fluttershy into a long passionate kiss and somehow it was steamy and romantice and stuff, I dunno I just narrate this crap. Anyway, Rarity and Fluttertits kissed and started making out and eventually they wanted to have pony sex, but Fluttershy started being a prude and wanted to "wait until she was ready" so Rarity got blue balls and had to go to the bathroom for a while. Then, Rarity came back and told Fluttershy that she couldn't tell anyone she killed Sweetie Butt OR ELSE.

But Fluttershy is such a loudmouth and said she would probably tell Digestia because killing is illegal in Equestria. So Rarity had no choice but to kill FLuttershy.

Rarity sobbed as she chopped off Flutterboob's head off with a rusty machete as Fluttershy died a really long, horrible, painful death. She then fed the rest of Fluttershit's body to Opalesence and added Fluttershy's head to the collection of other heads she had.

Rarity sighed in relief and went back to sewing dresses for the Gala.

"Oh boy," Rarity said in great relief. "Now with one less dress to make, I am A HEAD in my project!"

_*studio audience laughter and applause*_

_**Now, with a message from our sponsors!**_


	3. Dash's Eventful Afternoon

Rainbow Dash was flying throught the summer breezy air with such freedom. But not an American freedom, more like a tyrannical, overruled freedom. Yes, life was good for our Rainbow pony who everyone liked and drew sexy artwork of, yes indeed. The wonderful sun that was raised by Princess Digestia herself _(All hail Princess Digestia, our wonderful and fair ruler!) _shone brightly on Dash's unbrushed mane. She could have stayed in the sky five-ever~

But suddenly, Rainbow Dash remembered she had a 'special' date with Pinkie Pie, the most annoying pony in Ponyland! Rainbow Dash sighed in frustration at the thought of having to go hang out with Pinkie and watch her draw shipping art on Paint. Pinkie Pie was such a nerd, and completely unbearable! But she was however, incredibly sexy.

So, Rainboobs flew over to Sugarcube Corner to meet her horrendiously unfabulous friend. On her way, she stopped by Fluttershy's cottage or whatever the hell her house is.

"FLUTTERHSY!" Rainbow exploded in rage.

"...yes?" The yellow pegasus whimpered.

"Why do you have so many ANIMALS?" She stated in a concerned fashion.

"Rainbow DASH! WE. ARE. ANIMALS." Fluttershy breathed.

In that moment, everything seemed to stop as Rainbow Dash had taken in what Fluttershy had just admitted. Her eyes grew wide in terror as she stared down at her blue hooves, grimacing in sudden realization. This dark, forbidden horror that had never even crossed her simple mind. Everything she knew had all seemed pointless, her friends, her dreams, her entire life. They all were so small and far away now, and she never even knew that the truth was right in front of her face, waiting for her to finally see it. Her eyes began to water and her vision blurred, nothing mattered anymore...

" Well, OKay. Thank you for babysitting my pet FLUTTERSHY!" Rainbow giggled.

"No problem." Fluttershy squeaked as a hoard of rabbits trampled over her fragile, weak body.

But Dash already left to visit Twilight before heading to Pinkys house/bakery thing. She busted on through Titlights window, shattering glass everywhere. Twilight was laying on the floor, textin it.

"Dammit, Dash! Why don't you use the door you uneducated abomination?" Twilight angsted all over the room.

"Because doors are sooo mainstream." Rainbow Dash said as she fixed her thick framed glasses that she suddenly had on her blue horse face.

"What do you want?" Twilight yelled, she's always yelling. It must be that time of the month...

"I need you to enchant these mushrooms I found, y'know with that 'spell' of yours..." Rainbow grinned deviously as she pulled out a bag of normal pony mushrooms.

"You damn deadbeat bum... FINE." Twilight lowered her head and made awkward grunts and suddenly MAGIC. The mushrooms sparkled in innocent delight.

"Hell, yes." Rainbow said to herself as she flew out of Twilights broken window.

Twilight shook her head and then kicked Spike, who was sleeping nearby, to vent her frustrations at her dull-headed friends.

Rainbow now was headed to Pinkie's bakery, she dumped the bag of mushrooms intoo her mouth and ate them all without even chewing like the greedy pig she was.

"Oh shiiiiit..." Ranbow muttered as the entire town of Ponyland began to twist and distort, its color scheme changing rapidly. She realized she couldn't fly like this so she landed on the ground. The groung felt like rubber and she tried bouncing on it like a bounce house. She gwaffed in delight as she saw the sun literally smiling upon her. She laid on her back.

"Hello there sun!" She laughed.

"Hello Rainbow Dash! You are looking super fly today!" The sun replied in glee.

Rainbow began to roll all aroung the rubbery ground, when she looked up she saw a gross, green, slimy, infected-looking Rarity staring into her puney soul.

"JESUS." Rainbow errupted. Before screaming in terror, as a million giant slimy tentacles grew from Rarity's gaping-wide bloody mouth and wrapping themselves around Dash. She felt the penatrate her sexy pony body, touching her private areas and non-existant pony boobs. There was a million tentacles, she could hardly breathe.

"NO! Not tentacled rape! I'm not INTO THAAAAAT" She hollared. And tried to think of her happy place, in which she was beating the shit out of an unconcious Fluttershy. That made her feel slightly better.

"Rainbow stop screaming this instant! You look insane!" The Rarity monster gurgled before tossing Rainbow into a black abyss.

As she fell into the darkness she heard deep whispers that she could only think were from Satan's demon children calling her into the evils of the pony underworld. As she continued to fall she was face to face with a dissapointed Applejack. Staring at her as if she had just blew up a truck of baby kittens, not that she hadn't before...

"Ah'm dissapointed in ya, Rainbow! Ah tought we had somethin' SPEEECIAAALL." At the last word, Applejack's face melted into a steamy, orange goo turning the black abyss into an obtrusive orange one. Finally, everything faded out...

Rainbow Dash woke up in a dumpster in the middle of some random alleyway, she smelled of garbage and shame.

"Oh shit, I still need to see Pinkie." She said as she stumbled out of the alleyway in the middle of the day. Luckliy, Sugarcube Corner was only a block away.

Finally RInbow busted through the door of the bakery.

"PINKIE I'M HERE." She adrupted. "LETS HAVE PONY SEX NOW, OKAY?"

She walked upstair to Pinkies to find her making crack cocaine on the stove in her room. Her eyes were bloodshot and she hair was frizzier than normal. She sniffed and looked up.

"HAY GURL! What took you so long!" She asked, white power under her nose.

"I ate some mushrooms and some stuff happened." Rainbow sighed.

"Dashie! You're so silly! You should have told me, so I could do them with you!" She squeed, as she continued to cook the crack.

"Dammit, PInkie when are we gunna sexy time?" Rainbow asked as her horniness became unbearable, as she stared at Pinkie's hot, pink body.

"Hold on! Let me just put some of this crack in my pipe! You want some?"

"God, yes." Rainbow shrieked in happiness.

So, Pinkie and Dash smoked some crack cocaine and had hot, steamy, pony sex.

Rainbow laughed in delight, "Oh Pinkie Pie! You always CRACK me up!"

_*studio audience roars with laughter, you can even hear some of them falling out of their seats because they are laughing so damn hard*_

_**Now for our commercial break!**_


End file.
